Special Skills Ranking
Here is the arena's Viability Ranking, this time about legendary monsters' Special skills. It will rank every single monster's special skill, going from OP to F rank. Feel free to add to the list, because all alone it will take a long time! For more information on the Special skill of each monster, go to the Monster Legends Wiki. Unranked * Demise - La Muerte! (AoE 3 Random Negative Effects) OP Rank This rank is dedicated to only the absolute best special skills in the game. You better not face an enemy with this kind of skill! It is almost inevitable - a team that comes across this special skill will have a 95% chance of winning. *Hobkin - The Songbird (AoE NER + Area Dodge + Double Damage + PER Block) *Hookuai - Ultimate Kaiju (AoE 65 Water dmg + PER + Mega Freeze + Block Positive Effects) *Volthar - Tongje (AoE PER + Trait Disabled + Mega Possession + Nanovirus) *Warmaster Ragnarok - Three Horsemen (AoE NER + Evasion + Double Damage + PER Block) *Warmaster Thalassa - Deep Warmaster Fury (AoE PER + Mega Freeze + Drowned + Trait Disabled) SS Rank Skills here are extremely powerful, and can turn the tide of the game! Most of the time ultimates like these will give a huge step towards victory for your team. SS+ *Cryotan - Entropic Death Of The Universe (AoE 50% Kill + 3-Turn Death Countdown) *Dunn Ra - Sands of Sahara (AoE PER + Mega Possession + Quicksand + Sunburn) *Positron - Return to Beta Particles (Team 100% Life and Stamina Regen + CDDA + AoE Possession) *Saulot - Theatre of Nightmares (AoE PER + Mega Possesion + 3-Turn Death Countdown) *Silverleaf - Stargrass Growth (AoE 60 Nature dmg + PER, + Team 100% Life and Stamina Regen + NER) *Warmaster Sherezar - Three Wishes (AoE 40 Magic dmg + PER + Team 100% Life and Stamina Regen + CDDA + NER) *Warmaster Zahra - Hemlock Hold (AoE PER + Trait Disable + Stun) *Zeighar - Greatest of Blessings (AoE PER + Mega Possession + Team CDDA) SS *Clipeum - Auriga Virtutum (Team Photophobic Shield + 50% Heal + Self Mega Taunt + PER Block) *Shannara's Bodyguard - Battlemage Form (Self NER + Triple Damage + 100% Heal + Extra Turn) *White Walker - Blizzard is Coming (AoE 120 Water dmg) *Pierceid - It's All in Your Head (AoE 60 Dark dmg + Mega Possession + Block Positive Effects + 3-Turn Death Countdown) *Qinling - Qinling's Kingdom (AoE CDA + Block Positive Effects + Team NER + Damage Boost) SS- *Gelotron - Release Natber! (Self NER + 100% Stamina Regen + 100% Heal + Extra Turn + AoE 100% Stamina Drain) *Mop - That's All Folks! (AoE 60 Thunder dmg + Mega Stun + Shock + Quicksand) *Nabuline - Gravitational Tsunami (AoE 60 Earth dmg + Mega Stun + Total Damage Reduction + Team 50% Shield) *Ouros - Global Stomp (AoE 50% Kill) *Tankerion - Tankformer (AoE 80 Metal dmg + 50% Kill) *Warspellz - Shamanic OrcVerload (Team NER + 100% Heal + 100% Stamina Regen) S Rank Skills here are VERY strong. They can strongly influence the battle's outcome! S+ *Eisul - War of the World (Kill one enemy + Self 100% Heal) *Ingenica - Programmed Obsolescence (AoE 50 Fire dmg + PER + Trait Disabled + Possession) *Nitroblaster - Share their Plans (Curse + CDA + Extra Turn + Team Anticipation) *Zizania - Jungle of Metal (Self Pierce + AoE 70 Special dmg + Possession) S *Draghar - Peace, Fire, Sky (AoE 70 Light dmg + PER + Ignite + Team Evasion) *Marquis De Flambe - All Glory to Le Crapaud (AoE 60 Fire dmg + Possession + Sunburn + Ignite) *Mirak - Brave New World (AoE NER + Control Immunity + Torture Immunity + PER Block) *Narok - Scavenger's Hunt (AoE 70 Earth dmg + PER + Mega Stun) *Sting Westclaw - It's High Noon (100% chance of killing one enemy) *Wyrmlad - War of the Ages (AoE 65 Light dmg + PER + Major Damage Reduction + Team Photophobic Shield + PER Block) *Zunobia - Good Night, Little Ones (Self Pierce + PER Block + Evasion + AoE 60 Special dmg) S- *Cain - Let Me Embrace You (AoE PER + Possession + Burn + Bleed) *Koralle Brutalis - Koralle Barrier Reef (Self NER + MegaTaunt + 100% Heal) *Lighterium - Fear of the Light (AoE PER + Trait Disabled + Sunburn + Total Blind) *Wangzhou - Ying Zhen Spirit (AoE 60 Special dmg + 100% Stamina Drain + Curse + Stamina Leak) *Xiron the Quartz / Xiron the Emerald / Xiron the Ruby - Stardust (AoE 50 Magic dmg + CDA + 100% Stamina Drain) *Zameleon - Teamwork From Outer Space (Team NER + Extra Turn + 100% Stamina + Damage Boost) *Zorgon - PZ Leader's Command (AoE 60 Dark dmg + PER + Corrupted) A Rank Skills here are pretty solid. They will give a good advantage to your team in the battle. A+ *Alex Bone - Tan the Wise (AoE 65 Thunder dmg + Stun + Self 50% Heal + 50% Stamina Regain) *Baron Traitor - Baron Bottle (AoE 60 Special dmg + Trait Disabled + Possession) *C.Y.M.O. - B.S.O.D. (AoE Corrupted + Triple Damage) *Eeltron - Fully Charged (AoE 55 Thunder dmg + Mega Stun) *Flamerion - First Law Transgression (AoE 70 Fire dmg + Burn + Ignite + Bleed) *Furrius Robin - Hero of Sherwood (Self Triple Damage + Double Damage + Extra Turn) *Goldfield - Magic Management (Team 50% Heal + 50% Stamina Regain + Regeneration + Stamina Regeneration) *Gorg - Trophy Room Filler (AoE 70 Water dmg + Bleed + Self 50% Stamina Regen + Extra Turn) *Holter's Bodyguard - Medavac (Team 50% Shield + 100% Heal + CDDA) *Ixofex - Disrupted Existence (AoE Trait Disable + Possession) *Kiridar - Jungle Stampede (AoE 70 Nature dmg + Stun + PER) *O'Reilly - Allmighty Beard (AoE 65 Nature dmg + Curse + Possession) *Soul Hugger - Grotesque (AoE PER + 55 Dark dmg + Life Steal + Self Double Life + Team NER) *Stake - Condensed Steam (AoE 60 Special dmg + Mega Freeze) *Sunblast - The Greatest Fireshow in the Universe (AoE Fire Weakness + Sunburn + 60 Fire dmg + 100% Stamina Drain) *Voytek - Shining Ice (AoE 60 Special dmg + Mega Freeze) *Warmaster Necromancer - Anima Rapto (AoE 70 Dark dmg + Mega Possession) *White Pandalf - You Cannot Win! (Team Damage Boost + Skill Mirror + CDDA) *Yimburbur - Zoom Zoom Zoom (AoE 60 Nature dmg + Team Double Healing + Regeneration + 50% Heal) *Zimnyaya - Rise Of The General Winter (AoE 65 Special dmg + Mega Freeze) A *Firca - BersOrker Mode (Self Triple Damage + Precision + NER + CDDA + 100% Stamina Regain) *Guava Juice - Jello Bath Challenge (AoE 70 Nature dmg + Stun + Poison) *Leviana - Butterfly Effect (AoE 70 Fire dmg + Team Evasion) *Madam Fusion - Stellar Nucleosynthesis (AoE 65 Special dmg + 3 Random Torture Effects) *Metalisha - Queen's Encore (Team Double Damage + Remove Control Effects + Extra Turn) *Olnir - Freya's Warcry (Self NER + Damage Boost + 100% Heal + 100% Stamina Regen + AoE 60 Thunder dmg) *Talany - Low Storm (AoE 90 Thunder dmg + Stun) *Ugluk - Flailcopter (AoE PER + 90 Earth dmg) *Wasper - Hive Mind (AoE 65 Special dmg + PER + Trait Disabled + Team 100% Shield) *Warthak the Mountainsplitter - Mountainsplitter Spirit (AoE 65 Dark dmg + Possession + Bleed) A- *Crissandre - Over 1001 Nights (AoE Possesion + Self 100% Heal) *Drakor - The Power Of Ddrag Goch (Self NER + CDDA + Double Damage + 100% Heal + 100% Stamina Regain) *Frosilka - Deceitful Magistrate (AoE 60 Water dmg + 100% Stamina Drain) *Inquisitor Fulmen - Noble Duty (AoE 50 Thunder dmg + Shock + 100% Stamina Drain) *Living Forest - (Team Double Life + Skill Mirror + 50% Heal) *Nadiel the Deforestator / Nadiel the Pyromancer / Nadiel the Flooder - Plusvotion (AoE 60 Special dmg + Freeze + Ignite) *Warthak the Sunbringer - Sunbringer Wraith (AoE 65 Light dmg + Stun + Sunburn) *Warmaster Gortak - Titan Killer (Self Triple Damage + NER, then PER + 90 Special dmg) *Yntec - Power Reset (AoE 60 Special dmg + 100% Stamina Drain) B Rank Skills here are good, and they could help your team if used at the correct time. B+ *Alpha Cliviast - Uncontrollable Pollen (AoE 50 Nature dmg + Possession) *Al Canine - Omerta (AoE 70 Light dmg + Stun) *Balor - Small Branch (AoE 65 Earth dmg + Stun) *Beledig - Huntress of the Wild (AoE 60 Special dmg + Possession) *Darude - Squashed Monsters (AoE 65 Earth dmg + Stun + Daze) *Dungeon Master - Critical! (AoE 65 Magic dmg + CDA) *GaiaNova - Fistquake (AoE 70 Earth dmg + Stun) *Ihtiander - Control of the Oracle (AoE 60 Special dmg + Possession) *Ingvar's Pet - Ingvar Stampede (AoE 65 Light dmg + Stun) *Keithor - Jamming on The Celling (Team 100% Shield + 100% Heal) *Kihaku - Shihan (AoE 70 Water dmg + Stun) *Krampus - Ruined Christmas (AoE 65 Special dmg + Stun) *Legion - We are The Impostor (AoE 70 Special dmg + Stun + Random Negative Effect) *Montauk Creature - Size is Relative (AoE 65 Special dmg + Possession) *Muerte McBlood - Vampire Trick (70 Dark dmg + AoE Possession) *Mystery - Call to Karkinos (AoE 25 Special dmg + Possession + 50% Stamina Drain) *Nemestrinus - Force Bloom (AoE 25 Nature dmg + Stun + Team Regeneration and Heal) *Oikawa - Kinjite (AoE 70 Nature dmg + Possession) *Osur the Brave - Tetsubo Shock Wave (AoE 75 Nature dmg + Stun) *Qin - Protect the Emperor (AoE 65 Earth dmg + Stun) *Rabbish - Fad Fur Day (50 Special dmg + AoE Possesion) *Ragnael - Angelic Conversion (AoE 60 Special dmg + Possession) *Scryb - What Do You See? (AoE Possession and Nightmares) *Sparking Mantis - Detached (AoE 70 Thunder dmg + Stun) *Teskita - Division Down (80 Thunder dmg + Team Evasion) *Varuna - Ghost Ship (AoE 65 Water dmg + Stun) *Violet - We Just Want A Date! (AoE 65 Special dmg + Stun) *Virtue - Flying Bull (AoE 70 Earth dmg + Stun) *Viperhotep - The Curse of Desert Snake (AoE Possession + Skill Mirror + Burn + PER) *Worker Hulk - Obstacles Uncleaned (AoE 80 Earth dmg + Stun) B *Dr. Marihelson - AZ-5 (AoE 60 Dark dmg + PER + Poison + Trait Disabled) *Firelequin - Maschera piú bella (AoE 30 Fire dmg + Stun) *Nebotus - Mana Licker (AoE 100% Stamina Drain) *Rabooka - Nerf This (Self PER + 100% Life Drain + Self 100% Life Drain) *Scrap Warrior - What a Lovely Day (AoE 60 Metal dmg + Total Blind + Bleed) *Timerion - Initial State (Self 100% Heal + 100% Stamina Regen) B- *Faraday the Obscure - Faraday Dark Whip (100 Dark dmg + Stun + Bleed) *Fatid - Pestilence Curse (AoE 40 Nature dmg + Poison + 3-Turn Countdown + Self 50% Heal) *Gakora - Wisdom Win (AoE 60 Light dmg + PER + Sunburn) *Globrush - Galaxy Splitter (AoE 80 Light dmg + Burn + Blind) *Grumpex - Space Exploration Team Alpha (AoE 60 Light dmg + Poison + Sunburn + Stamina Leak) *Neobuki - Ultimate Form (AoE 40 Thunder dmg + Self Double Damage + Double Life + NER) *Pixelion - Avtima (AoE 90 Special dmg) *R.O.F.L. - Thug Life (AoE 90 Special dmg) *Quixote - Go Hidal-Go! (AoE 90 Special dmg) *Undertaker - Gravedigger (AoE 60 Special dmg + Bleed + Self 100% Heal + CDDA) C Rank Skills here are mediocre and generally won't change the outcome of the game. C+ *Dr. Hazard - Dirty Trick (AoE 45 Special dmg + Burn + Poison + Nightmares) *Hiroim the Tenacious - I Am Unstoppable! (AoE 85 Special dmg) *Igursus - Eyjafjallajökull (AoE 50 Special dmg + Burn + Quicksand) *Lord of Atlantis - Pressure Difference (100 Water dmg + Team Double Damage) *Talos the Automaton - Unable to Capture Alive (AoE 85 Metal dmg) *Talos the Forgotten Artifact - Kill All Processes (AoE 85 Nature dmg) *Talos the Island Protector - Mineral Rain (AoE 85 Magic dmg) *The Judgement - The Final Judgement (AoE 85 Nature dmg) *Remiel - Remiel Judgement (AoE 65 Fire dmg + Ignite + Burn) *Rocigon - Goes Far and Know Much (AoE 65 Special dmg + Ignite + Burn) C *Bandses - All Wrapped Up (65 Special dmg + Quicksand + Team PER + 50% Heal) *Faraday the Discharguer - Faraday Earth Whip (90 Earth dmg + Stun + Quicksand) *Kozorg - Traitors Team Muscle (AoE 80 Water dmg + 50% Stamina Drain) *Llum the Light of Freedom / Llum the Iron Leader / Llum the Magical Matriarch - Dark Side of the Sun (AoE 3-Turn Death Countdown) *Vanoss - Berserk Button (1-Turn Death Countdown) *Vano$$ - My Crib, My Rules (70 Metal dmg + PER + Team NER) C- *Arch Knight - Redeem Prayer (AoE 80 Light dmg) *Eggeater - Bad Easter Day (AoE 65 Special dmg + 50% Stamina Drain) *Hercule - Thee Greatest Show on Earth (AoE 80 Special dmg) *Malair - By The Power Of Hoggoth! (AoE 80 Magic dmg) *Yamada - Smoke Screen (AoE 75 Fire dmg) *Zyla the Faithful - Chain Devastation (AoE 80 Special dmg) D Rank Skills here are weak. Most of the time, they are bland and won't change the battle's ending effectively. D+ *Bright - Balance (AoE 60 damage + Team NER and 30% Heal) *General Shannara - Limits of Magic (AoE 90 Magic dmg + Self 100% Stamina Drain) *Sylvannis - Solar Blast (AoE 65 Nature dmg + Burn + Team Regeneration) D *Azuriel - Angelic Support (AoE 70 Metal dmg + Bleed + Sunburn) *Cloud - The Power of Lightskull (AoE 70 Special dmg + Bleed + Sunburn) *Clivia - Audrey Junior (AoE 70 Special dmg + Bleed + Poison) *Faraday the Electrolyzer - Faraday Thunder Whip (80 Thunder dmg + Stun + Sunburn) *General Alces - Nature Arrows Assault (AoE 75 Nature dmg + Poison) *Hoodini - The Bunny Trick! (AoE 60 Magic dmg + 2 Random Negative Effects) *Kaih the Eradicator - Solar Flare (AoE 75 Fire dmg + Burn) *Shork - Orc Wave (AoE 70 Special dmg + Bleed) *Thetys's Bodyguard - Shell Roll (AoE 70 Water dmg + Bleed + Daze) *Tijen - Spookay (AoE 70 Light dmg + Bleed + Poison) D- *Firael - Purifying Flames (AoE 65 Fire dmg + Burn) *Ingvar's Bodyguard - Heavy Axe Throw (AoE 60 Light dmg + Bleed) *Rabies - Blood Sin (90 Special dmg + Self Double Damage + Damage Boost + 2-Turn Death Countdown) *Sphyrnus - Sphyrnus' Realm (AoE 65 Water dmg + Bleed) E Rank Skills here are very weak. They will have almost no effect on the battle or just pure damage. E+ *Belbreath - Tail Burner (AoE Fire Weakness before damage + AoE 40 Fire dmg) *Carlo Canbino - Diet Rich in Iron (AoE 65 Dark dmg + Daze) *Darkzgul - Vampiric Deal (AoE 50 Special dmg + 50% Life Steal) *ML-1 YAMATO - MS-003 (AoE 75 Metal dmg) *Nox the Condemned - Dauthuz (AoE 45 Dark dmg + 4-Turn Death Countdown) *Samael the Disease Spreader - Cheating the Death (AoE 65 Dark dmg + Nightmares) *Sarah - Let's Fleece Them! (AoE 60 Nature dmg + Damage Reduction + Slow) *Ultrabot - Infinite Power (AoE 65 Special dmg + Daze) *Uria's Bodyguard - Proton Projection (80 Thunder dmg + MegaStun) *Vadamagma - Magma Carpet (AoE 70 Fire dmg) E *Firus - Too Much Happiness (85 Nature dmg + Stun) *Lagerchaun - Éire go Brách (80 Special dmg + Stun) *Metalhëad - The Fatal Countdown (AoE 4-Turn Death Countdown) E- *General Nishant - Demonic Obliteration (90 Special dmg + Burn) *Tryon - Fried Egg Inferno (AoE 50 Fire dmg + Team Burn Immunity) *Uru - ATATATATA! (65 Special dmg + 2-Turn Death Countdown) F Rank You can completely ignore these special skills. They are the absolute worst in the game and will do little to affect the battle. They can also be avoidable easily. F+ *Enypiast - Bottomless (60 Water dmg + Blind + Damage Reduction + Nightmares) *General Holter Caterpillar Blitz (90 Metal dmg) *General Uria - Uria's Onslaught (90 Thunder dmg) *Monster Clutch - Egg Revenge! (90 Magic dmg) *Pigredo - Someone Else Can Do It (90 Earth dmg) F *General Thetys - Release the Draken! (85 Water dmg) *General Atum - Final Assault (85 Earth dmg) *General Darmith - Dragon Onslaught (85 Fire dmg) *Hydrok the Forgotten - Deep Inmersion (85 Special dmg) *Lostyghost - I own you (Possession + 100% Stamina Drain) F- *Thorder - Chain Lightning (70 Thunder dmg + Blind) *Thundhare - Eggstravaganza (60 Special dmg + Random Negative Effect) *Borjork - Orc Dance (30 Nature dmg + AoE residual dmg + Bleed)